Sing
by hallowwinds
Summary: Naruto wants everyone to see the world for what it really is. With some cute pairings and a fox tail how hard can that be? Warning: yaoi HIATUS: I lost motivation for this fic, I can't see it continuing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

**Nothing at all**

Naruto sat up slowly and looked out his window.

'Looks like it will be a beautiful day' he thought as he noticed the dark clouds up ahead.

He got dressed and headed out. It was at least 4 in the morning so nobody was out, just the way he liked it. Naruto made his way deep into the forest were no human goes and made a sigh of deep content. He was barefoot and the scent of nature took over him.

This is where he will sleep

Naruto never sleeps at his own house, he feels uneasy. Don't get him wrong he loved his house more than he loved his own life. Living in a house by himself proved he was somewhat human.

But nature calls him. It's like it misses him when he leaves. It calls and pleads for naruto to come to it.

So he complies.

Human nature was just so ugly. Most building structures hurt his eyes. Like there mocking him for the nature they took over to replace something so… non pleasant. And the humans are not even grateful! Every day naruto tells his house how much he loves it, and thanks it for the shelter it provides. He went around and apologized to every house that was destroyed because of Pein. But he never has seen anyone else do it. When it rains or snows naruto goes onto the roof to sleep so the house isn't cold in the spot he lays in. His house may not be in perfect condition thanks to the villagers but he tries his hardest to help it.

Everything has a life and a soul. That's what naruto believes and he won't be told otherwise. If only the others would open their forever closed eyes and looked at the beautiful world that surrounds them.

He wished they would stop and see what they're doing. But no. that's too much to expect from humans.

It's pathetic

Those poor unfortunate souls

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. Spotting the nearest tree he climbed up much like a lizard until he reached the top. There he sat with his arms and legs under him and closed his eyes.

If any one were to walk by and see him, they would mistake him for a fox.

Especially with his tail that wiggled its way out of his pants

"What" you ask. "A tail?"

Well yes. Naruto was born with it, but he hid it so the villagers didn't do more damage to him then they already did. He also had a pair of fuzzy fox ears to.

The ears and tail started yellow at the base then turns a dark blood red at the end. But that's autumn and summer, in the winter they turn a pure white like snow.

Yes. Kawaii indeed.

So Kawaii that maybe he shouldn't hide them anymore.

Maybe he should just start.

Embrace who he is and show the world what he truly is and what they are doing to nature.

Maybe

**Author-well yes. Sorry about the ears and tails but I couldn't resist. I love foxes so much it's a problem. So tell me what you think and what's going on. This is a side story I started working on but if people like it I'll work harder on it. Thanks and ge ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing why do you keep on asking!**

**Sing**

**Chapter 2 **

Naruto yawned and woke up

It was almost time to go meet the others

Sigh

Getting on all fours naruto started his daily stretching routine. First he leaned forward arching his back. Then he leaned back so his butt was in the air and so was his lower back.

"Ahhh~ this feels so good~" naruto said to no one. When he was done he jumped down from where he was perched and was on his way. Naruto didn't bother putting his tail and ears away. If he wanted to show people the truth he should start on himself. But there still is a difference.

Naruto was still wearing his black and orange jacket… just that it looked over size. Stopping right above his thighs. And instead of pants he now wore shot orange shorts that couldn't be seen unless naruto lifted up his arms.

That means naruto had his long milky legs for viewing.

Indeed

So naruto couldn't really blame the villagers for looking at him like a piece of meat and them being staved wolves.

But he could blame the ones that thought it would be smart to smack his ass.

Naruto turned around with dark aura surrounding him and eyes glinting red. And so with strength that made tsunade shudder and a might war cry of pervert, naruto sent that man flying.

Naruto staked over to were the man lied almost dead, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Respect nature!" naruto yelled

"w-what" the man squeaked.

"don't' what' me! Respect nature. Got it punk!"

With fearful eyes the man shook his head quickly. Satisfied naruto let him go and left.

'One down, many more to go.' Thought naruto. 'Don't worry nature, you'll be known soon enough.'

Arriving at the meeting spot naruto waited for his team mates. To say their reaction when they arrived wasn't funny would be a lie.

"N-naruto! Is that you?" Question sakura

"Yeah it's me. Who else wears orange in this village?" came naruto's snarky reply. "What happen? You look different."

"Well I just thought I should let the world know me." He said. That's when naruto felt the uneven breath on his neck.

Turning around he saw Sasuke standing there with a strange look he never saw on his face.

"Um, hey Sasuke."

"You look…good." Sasuke got out. "Really good"

"You know what else is good" naruto said with a small smile

"What"

"**Nature you ass hole!" **naruto screamed. He then twisted around and roundhouse kicked Sasuke across the lake, were he landing into a rock making to explode.

Putting one leg on the railing naruto looked at Sasuke and yelled." My personal space you bastard!"

And that's what kakashi came into too.

**Author- yes… it kinda got outta hand but I think naruto is cute like this. You go out and scream respect nature at random people. It's fun! Hope you enjoy. Ge ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing (but you already knew that) **

**Sing chapter 3**

**Muhahahahaha **

Kakashi was confused

Very very confused

Does…naruto have a fox tail and ears. And a super kick that practically destroyed Sasuke.

.

.

.

Ah

Oh well

"Sorry I'm late I got lost on the-"

"Kakashi we know you just stay up all night to read porn. Can we just move on into the day already." came the bland retort from one particular blonde.

"how-"

"Nature has eyes kakashi"

…

Huh

"Well then how about we get started with today." Kakashi said cheerfully.

Once there kakashi paired with sakura while naruto paired with Sasuke.

"Ready nature boy."

"Ready chicken head."

A glare and they were off. They punched kick hit smacked…wait smacked! Yes indeed Sasuke uchiha just smacked naruto's ass.

This will not be forgiven.

Turning quickly naruto was just about ready to kick Sasuke in the butt but was stopped when he was face to face with black eyes.

Sasuke looked down into naruto's eyes. With a smirk he reached over and brushed the fluffy tail on his way down to one very perky ass. Once he reached his destination he cupped the ass and squeezed.

Hard.

Enjoying the gasp the blonde made Sasuke was just about to continue when a green vine made its way across his chest. Sasuke only got to mutter a 'huh' before he was flung in the air by said vine. It then continued to play with him by tossing him in the air and catching him.

"Whoa! Put me down loser!"

Sasuke looked over to naruto to see his eyes an icy blue. "Apologize to nature." Was the eerily calm reply.

"What!"

Sasuke was then throne into a prickly tree before he was forcefully dragged back out.

"Fine, fine! I'm sorry nature." He screamed.

"Nila came here" (nEYE-la)

The vine stopped and quickly dragged the uchiha over to naruto.

"Drop it"

The vine dropped Sasuke ungracefully to the ground. "Good girl! Who's a good girl" nila wrapped itself around naruto's waist while the tip tickled naruto's cheek. "That's right you're a good girl. Hehehe."

Sasuke got up wincing slightly from the pain. "Dammit."

"That's what you get bastard."

Sasuke looked over but his eyes were immediately drawn to naruto's buttocks.

Nila decided she was perfectly content with part of her wrapper around naruto's butt cheek pulling it slightly.

Indeed

"So bastard you respect nature yet"

"Yes naruto. I respect nature a lot."

**Author- ano so ano so. There you are. Chapter what 3 of sing. Hope you enjoyed it. It chapter 2 I notice that it was going little into a crack fic and I don't want that so I tried to lighten it up in this one. Thanks Ge ne! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

**But the world, muhahahahaha **

**Sing **

**Chapter 4 **

Naruto was happy

Sasuke just announced that he respected nature.

Yes he was very happy indeed

"Yay! The bastard came to the dark side."

Naruto, pleased with sasuke, jumped down onto his lap. "Ne. ne sasuke. I'm so proud of you."

.

.

.

Naruto stopped suddenly

Naruto felt something

That something was very hard and was trying to get its way into naruto's cloth hole by poking it.

Hmm

'What is this' naruto though. 'I know maybe sasuke has a vine in his pants.'

Naruto moved on Sasuke's lap and felt the vine thingy grow harder and heard sasuke gasp. Sasuke's hands found their way onto naruto's waist in a tight grip. He then proceeded to move naruto back in forth on the vine thingy.

"Careful little one." Said the wind spirits

"That's not a vine." They said. They told naruto what it really was and 3 things happen

Naruto blushed

He quickly got up

Sasuke was kicked in the erection, very hard.

Naruto yelled sasuke hentai as loud as he could. He then picked up a nearby tree and swung it at him. Making sasuke go flying into the air.

"Nature will have your balls for that!" he yelled. And with that he stomped off.

Naruto is not happy anymore.

Naruto open his eyes to a slightly cloudy day.

'Hmm looks like it will be nice out, oh! I got to feed Ida.'

Getting up he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out a very big piece of meat that was about half his size. Walking over to the middle of the living room he raised it above his head and started yelling.

"Here Ida, Ida, her girl come in get it, Ida!"

Just then, from the darkness of the ceiling, came a humongous Venus fly trap. It quickly came down to naruto, who had to jump out of the way, and took the piece of meat. It then retracted back into the roof.

"Ah! There we go!" naruto said while clapping his hands

"All said and fed."

He then went to his back yard where there were millions of other plants growing, including Ida. Naruto smiled to himself and picked up a basket.

"Pardon me strawberries, but if you don't mind I would like to pick some of you." He then went around picking up strawberries, peaches, apples, and many more.

'There that should be enough.'

He went outside and went over to team 8's training ground. "Hey you guys." He greeted.

"Hey naruto! Nice to see a change in pace buddy!" kiba yelled.

"G-good day n-naruto-kun"

"Hello naruto."

Naruto smiled and held up his basket of fruits. "I got you all something." Kiba took the fruit and tried them.

"Wow, naruto! These are really good!"

"Well, they came from nature so…yeah."

"They are delicious naruto. My bugs seem to think so to." Said shino, as he suddenly appeared behind naruto.

Naruto tried to turn around but was stopped as shino grabbed his tail and started stroking it. Naruto arched his back to the touch, "shino let go! My tail is sensitive."

"I wonder what other parts of your body are…sensitive" shino whispered in his ears

Naruto blushed along with Hinata at that statement before

"Respect nature shino!"

…

That wasn't naruto

Naruto looked over to where kiba kicked shino. Shino lay hurt and twitching on the ground as kiba stood up top of him panting.

"Learn it." Kiba finished, stomping on shino

Naruto smirked

5 down less to go

**Author- yeah so, yeah. I really didn't know what happen here. But thanks to SMEXYYAOILOVER1000000000 for their concern. You guys should really go check out their stuff, it's amazing. Thanks and ge ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

**Sing **

**Chapter 5 **

Naruto hummed as he walked down the street. Today he got some villagers to respect and view nature. So you know he was pretty happy. Right know he got some of team 7 and team 10.

Know its team 8's turn.

Naruto smiled and went off to find them.

He found them at the training grounds. Shikamaru was lying down, and ino was talking to Chouji.

"Hey guys!" naruto greeted

But that's all he got to say as he was glomped as someone cries 'KAWAII!' in his ears. Naruto looked up to ino and struggled to get out of her hold.

"Oi! Ino! Your crushing him." Chouji said while munching on chips

Ino looked down to the struggling naruto. She was about to get up when naruto's ears twitched.

"But he's so Kawaii!" she screamed latching back onto naruto. Naruto began to struggle again before he got an idea

"Hey ino. If you respect nature I'll let you glomp me all you want.

She looked confused.

Naruto put his tail up to his mouth and tilted his head to the side

"Pwease ino-san. I'll pwomise to be good~" naruto said

Ino froze for a second before she crushed naruto in a hug scream 'yes, yes, yes!'

'Hehehe, one down.' Naruto thought looking to the others

Shikamaru was shaking and Chouji was eating, as usual

Chouji stopped immediately and looked down into his bag with a very serious face. Every one froze, imagining the worst possible thing, poison, stale? "I…" everyone held their breath

"Ran outta chips." Chouji finished

Everyone face fault.

Naruto blew a sigh of relief. "Oh wait there's one more." Said Chouji

Naruto looked up to the still serious faces Chouji

"I'll take a potatoes chip, AND EAT IT!" he said

Naruto was sure the chip left sparkles

They watched Chouji eat the chip before naruto spoke up again. "So Chouji, you like potato chips huh?"

Chouji nodded

"And since potato's grow in the ground that means you like nature right!"

Chouji froze and look thoughtful

"Yea! I guess your right! If most of my food comes from outside then I love nature!" he yelled

"Yatta! Naruto said, pumping his fist into the air. "What about you Shikamaru?" Shikamaru opened one of his eyes and shook his head yes

"Yay! I got another team to respect nature, and without having to beat someone up!" he cheered jumping around

'Next is guy's team! They better be prepared!' naruto thought before he was once again glomped by ino

**Author- I'm so sorry. I'm posting and updating 5 other stories and I'm losing inspiration for this one. I need help from loyal fans out there to give me ideas. The one I pick will have their user name and a recommendation on the next chapter. Unless someone wants to take over this fic. Otherwise I'll be slow updating while trying to find inspiration. Stupid writers block. Well thanks and Ge ne!**


End file.
